guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ruby Daggers
made for measure got me a ruby ^^ — Skuld 07:46, 20 December 2006 (CST) :Been there, done that. Got 8 Glittering Dust. :( -- 08:33, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::Wow. Out of 20+ ruby daggers with Measure for Measures on them, I've gotten sweet, sweet dust. At least Jeweled Daggers like me though, 2 Sapphires and a Ruby. :D — Gares 08:41, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::Gares, do you keep track of your salvage results from the Mirror of Lyss Lightbringer point farming runs? I do that too! How about we start a salvage rate project, similar to the drop rate project? -- 08:50, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::::Is it possible to do that run solo? Be great to do it for the drops and the points. --NieA7 08:56, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::::#Yes, you could use the 130 Dervish build or the SoA monk farming build to solo Djinns (not sure of Roaring Ethers) cause I've only skimmed the articles I've seen since I have neither class near that area. :::::#I do keep a record of certain items/collectables that I salvage w/ or w/o measure of measures. Things like Ruby, Jeweled, and Steel Daggers, Essences, Geodes, Pillaged Goods, etc. :::::#I don't farm LB there, I farm in a specific area in the Realm of Torment, but since I am a green collector and soloing bosses usually takes time for them to drop a green, I spend a fair amount of time zoning in and out of every area. — Gares 09:56, 20 December 2006 (CST) Well you can add mine, 1 dust, 1 ruby total :p — Skuld 08:52, 20 December 2006 (CST) :Is that a proper random sample? I saw a few drop tables around this place that were suspect in the extreme. There was no note attached to those tables, so I guess it was to be expected. A rule of thumb along the lines of "You must absolutely commit to submitting the data before the data are collected for said data to be valid" ? Perhaps I lack faith.. --Bob III 23:18, 19 January 2007 (CST) ::You make an absolutely valid point; there's no way for these drop rate tables or anything to be valid with each user submitting one or two, and only actually coming here to submit once they've actually gotten a ruby then never visiting the page again. Anyone who's taken a statistics course should know that. Um... pretend I ended not sounding a little pompous.--Mafaraxas 01:32, 4 June 2007 (CDT) I got two rubies by salvaging Ruby Daggers. They were equipped with the proper inscription. Should I mention that? I got screenshot, if needed. Tharos 17:52, 1 February 2007 (CST) skins the article mentions multiple skins, yet the picture hows just one..any pictures of the other skins? ~Soqed Hozi~ 17:17, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :I've never seen an alternate skin for them, nor have I ever seen one posted anywhere. It's possible someone just made the assumption based on the fact that since several other NF daggers have multiple skins(Elonian Daggers, Ancient, Talon, and Steel), these do as well. Until somewhere can confirm with a picture I'm removing that note. DKS01 04:47, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Salvage chances LOL at this chart...You can't conclude only from 3 salvages the gem/dust ratio from Ruby Daggers. Not only that, his salvage amounts don't equal his totals...Not too reliable in my opinion. :You're meant to add to it yourself :P And besides, it's probably human error, that he put 2 instead of 3. Not exactly the end of the world. ---Jamster--- 17:15, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::Just salvaged some Ruby Daggers and got 4 Piles of Glittering Dust. I still don't think gems salvage at a rate of 50% lol. BTW is this with or without "Measure for Measure" inscriptions? Mine was without (just a normal white). Anyway, I've updated the table regardless. Andran Steel 17:40, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Looks like I think the daggers looks like a bloody tooth, maybe from a monster. Pulled out from its mouth, covered in blood. Bloody Tooth!? O.O To me they look like mushrooms! Shiverz 13:07, 20 August 2007 (CDT) :You guys are weird. They look like rubies to me.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:45, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::They're sapphires on a stick, nubs. -Yikey 18:34, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :::Thier rubies on a stick and i think they look like pen---- to me. Lost-Blue 13:51, 18 February 2008 (UTC) ::::The only thing dangerous about these things is running around, falling over, and putting your eye out- because that's the only thing these things are going to do, they're so freakin' tiny.-- 14:24, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, real men use Onyx Scepters.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 15:40, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::You're all off; they're crusty lumps of terribad dagger skins. 22:57, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Clearly made of rock candy --Gimmethegepgun 10:00, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::They look like the mushrooms that grow behind my house. Just an addition to NF's array of awful dagger skins.- SoS